shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son turns Ryan to the Dark Side/The Father's death
This is the scene where the Son turns Ryan Heretic to the dark side and the Father's death takes place in Alter of Mortis. we cut to Ryan Heretic chained Ryan Heretic: You cannot keep me here! You hear me?! we see SkekUng come in SkekUng: Save your energy. You have been left to die. Ryan Heretic: Then, I will escape! SkekUng: Impossible. I have been here for more years than I care to remember. Ryan Heretic: I am a Jedi. We don't give up easily. SkekUng: Jedi? Huh, but so young? Where are your friends? Ryan Heretic: They will come for me. SkekUng: And if they do not? Ryan Heretic: They will! SkekUng: What makes you so sure? Ryan Heretic Ryan Heretic: Thanks. SkekUng: The chains, the chains are the easy part. It's what goes on in here that's hard. Don't you see, child? You are alone now, and if you are to survive, you must forget your friends. Ryan Heretic: groans I don't think I-- bites Ryan Ryan Heretic: Ouch! What did you do that for? SkekUng: You belong to my master now. Ryan Heretic: dizzy Whoa. I think I'm gonna.. lie down for a moment... close his eyes and falls onto the floor face up the Son appears as SkekUng bows to him SkekUng: My Lord, it is done. Son: Good. Then, we will rule the galaxy as master and servant. look to Ryan on the ground as he wakes up and his eyes turn yellow. Then, we see Ahsoka, worries about Mac's harsh words to her Ahsoka Tano: Mac, always on the move. How do I even find the Father? sees the Father's monastery as we cut with the Father, the Daughter and the Son Father: You are growing stronger, my son. Son: Am I, Father? Father: Vanity, however, is getting the better of you. Son: How so? Father: up You have done what is forbidden. Daughter stands up as the Father signals her to sit back down as she does Father: You have chosen the dark side, and allowed it to feed your anger and desire for power. Son: By bringing the ultimate one here, you have shown me my potential, you've only yourself to blame. Father: Do not do this, Son. Do not become what you should not. Be strong, I implore you, or else I will be forced to contain you. Son: You look frail, Father. Father: I am not dead yet. he walks on, the Son is angered Son: Well, then perhaps I am tired of waiting! Force lightning on him I hate you! Father falls down as the Son flies off Ryan, he gets up and mounts him SkekUng: How do you feel, Shadow Ryan? Ryan Heretic: Strong. My anger, my hate, my fury are my strengths. And I have something in planned for Mac and Ahsoka. like Grogar SkekUng: Sure you do. I know you would be a ruler of the entire galaxy. My master will be pleased to hear your plan. Ryan Heretic: Easy, Garthim Master, easy. When I go somewhere to meditate, I would lure Mac so I can fight him. SkekUng: It's pure genius! Ryan Heretic: Yeah. If meditating does well for my former Jedi mentor, maybe it would work on myself. Not as a Jedi, but as a Sith to rule the universe. is impressed by his plan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts